


Our Merry Christmas

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Children, Commitment, F/M, Family, Joyful, Love Confessions, Marriage, Soul-Searching, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: We learned early on just how much Chris LaSalle loved Christmas so it would only be fitting that the day would play pivotal in his love life as well.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Kudos: 2





	1. Just In Time

Christmas Eve would also be a holiday for Chris LaSalle in his new job. Early on he had decided to take a few days before the celebration as vacation days. He had covered both Labor Day and Thanksgiving for his supervisor. Unfortunately, the plan he made had fallen through. After six years of marriage, he should have known better. He never knew when his wife would disappear. He would simply find the suitcase or duffle bag sitting down on the floor and then he would merely ask – when?

Chris was awakened by the door bell several days before Christmas. He had been up most of the night with his daughter. She had another ear infection to his dismay. A visit to the pediatrician ended somewhat surprising to the first-time father. “Well Mr. LaSalle, I think it’s time to insert tubes into her ears. We can schedule the procedure right after the first of the year”.

“So, what does that entail, doctor” Chris asked with concern?

“Ear tubes are very small tubes that are surgically placed in your child's eardrum by a pediatric ear, nose and throat, ENT surgeon. The purpose of the tube is to provide ventilation to the middle ear and prevent fluid buildup.”

“Ear tubes are made of metal or plastic. During the surgery, a small hole is made in the eardrums and the tubes are inserted. The opening to the middle ear behind the eardrum lets air flow in and out. This keeps air pressure even between the middle ear and the outside and helps to drain fluid that builds up behind the eardrum.”

“Most children won't need surgery to have a tube taken out later. Ear tubes usually fall out on their own, pushed out as the eardrum heals. I can recommend a good ENT that I work with regularly.”

“Do not be afraid Mr. LaSalle” he added seeing the concern on his face. “This is a common procedure. You and your wife will only see the final affect which is to ensure that your daughter’s hearing and speech have the ability to develop as it should.”

“I will call in a prescription for Olivia, but it might take a couple of days for it to work. Make sure you give her all of the contents of the bottle.”

Turning his attention back to the box LaSalle’s heart filled with joy as he recognized the handing writing on the container. It belonged to his wife. Inside he found a card and a CD.

_“My dearest husband_

_Enclosed is my Christmas gift to you._

_I wanted you to see it today allowing you to remember how much that I love you. You know that I will do my best to be there with you and our daughter this Christmas._

_Love, Sonja.”_

Chris did not know that Sonja had left the package with a co-worker and asked her to put into the system if she wasn’t back by nineteenth.

LaSalle went to their joint office and put the disc into the computer drive. It only took a few moments to feel the tears spill from his eyes. Sonja had compiled a video of Olivia’s life from a few months before her birth, the day that she was born and the many days afterwards. He had no idea when many of the photos were taken. He realized that their nanny had busy catching him in situations of his everyday life with his daughter. Adding to the joy was the song by one of his favorite singers that Sonja had placed in the background. He had only heard Tim McGraw’s song to his own daughter once, but he was sure that the song, “My Little Girl”, would be imprinted on his heart for all time.

The next day progressed on with a very fussy baby girl. Chris had hired the teenage girl from next door to come over for the day and help him with his daughter. The LaSalles had given their live-in nanny the week of Christmas off.

Megan had set out Oliva’s dinner before she left. LaSalle put his still cranky daughter into her highchair before he set the dish into the microwave. He opened the jar of applesauce and dumped half of it into a plastic bowl.

Olivia was hesitant at eating the meat and veggies. LaSalle had tried to look at her throat, but she had chosen not to cooperate. She did eat the apple sauce and drink a small amount of juice and then some milk.

LaSalle finally gave up and rinse the food down the drain then placed the dishes and cups into the dishwasher.


	2. The Family Reunion

Chris had brought Olivia into the family room with him. She played with her activity play gym for about fifteen minutes before she scooted her way over to her father’s feet. LaSalle reached down to pick up his daughter. He rocked her as he watched a repeat broadcast of his precious Alabama Roll Tide’s last football game of the season.

At the same time, Sonja Percy walked wearily across the Washington Dulles airport terminal to retrieve her weapon. Not one to complain, it had become evident to her several days ago that she would most likely miss her daughter’s first Christmas. This was her first assignment out of country after returning from maternity leave. She missed her daughter terribly. She was comforted by the fact that her husband had decided to accept a new position at Millennium Challenge Corporation which allowed him to keep regular daytime hours. He had been home with the two of them for four months. It had been the longest stretch of time that they had been in the same city at the same time since they worked together in New Orleans. 

Percy quietly entered their home. She left her suitcase out on the back step after quickly shaking out the papers in her briefcase. She had long been leery about ‘hitch hikers’ finding their way into her baggage, particularly her shoes when she returned from an overseas country.

She walked to her daughter’s room only to find the crib empty. Next was her own bedroom which was also empty. She finally found her family setting on the sofa. Both were fast asleep.

Percy carefully removed her daughter from her father’s arms. “Hello baby girl” she whispered hoping that she would awaken. Sonja took Olivia to her own room and changed her diaper. She then sat down in the rocker cherishing the fact that she was safely home and in time to be there for her baby’s first Christmas. She was not sure how long she had been house before she put the baby into her own bed.

She walked to the other end of the hallway to her own bedroom. She could not wait to get into the shower. She quickly dried her hair and pulled it into a knot onto the top of her head. She then reached into the back of their closet and found one of her husband’s favorite negligees and put it on.

Percy could barely contain her laughter as she poked her husband’s shoulder. She watched as he finally realized that while he should be holding his daughter that she was not there. He quickly stood up only to hear his wife burst out laughing.

“Sonja” he half shouted! “When did you get here?”

“A couple of hours ago. I put Olivia down in her bed.”

LaSalle reached out to his wife and pulled her as close as he could. With no nanny to worry about, he began to remove both his clothing and his wife’s. LaSalle knew his wife would need to catch up with her sleep. He waited until Olivia’s nap time the next day and they both joined her in their bed. Olivia was so happy to see her mother that she made every effort to get to her. Sonja pulled her precious baby into her arms and began to sing a lullaby while Christopher looked lovingly at them both.

These were the moments that LaSalle had dreamed about since the day he watched Melanie James drive off with her son Tucker. He had been overwhelmed when he found out that his wife was expecting. She had been quickly benched once her pregnancy was confirmed. She loved having the opportunity to ‘nest’ with her husband.

Sonja slept most of the next day as well. She was happy that she was more refreshed on Christmas Eve. LaSalle had arranged a photo session for the family later that morning. He encouraged his wife to go to the closet in the guest bedroom where she found a beautiful evergreen colored dress.

“Oh Christopher, this is just beautiful” she enthused as she held it up to the window light.

“I’m glad you like it honey. I hope it fits okay. Well, I can start breakfast now if you want to get the baby.”

Of course, she did. Bath time was one of her favorite times of the day.

Olivia was full of giggles at having her mother with her again. Sonja returned quickly to her daughter’s room and got her diapered and dressed in a clean sleeper. Chris had gotten Olivia a beautiful red velvet dress for their family photo that was laid out on top of the dresser with her shiny black shoes and white socks.

Breakfast went smoothly. Christopher placed the dishes into the dishwasher then went to the bedroom to shower. They had quickly learned to dress in tandem while also dressing their very impatient daughter. Sonja waited until Chris was well on his last leg getting dressed before she came into the bedroom. She knew where a joint shower would end up that day, so she waited. 

She enjoyed taking a leisurely shower. She decided to have her hair down for the photo. The dress had fit perfectly. She was even impressed at how good she looked!

Olivia looked like a little princess. Daddy had taken her next door for their neighbor to braid her hair. Mary Lynn Johnson had five girls so ‘platting’ hair was second nature to her.

The photographer arrived on time and had several excellent ideas for where to take photos. The cutest ones revolved around the baby in her room and by the Christmas tree in her ‘baby’s first Christmas’ sleeper. Sonja had found the cutest ‘baby’s first’ Christmas bulb as well as the sleeper outfit while on a training assignment in San Francisco. Chris bought a hat but wondered just how long it would stay on Olivia’s head.

Chris was surprised that Olivia made it through the photo shoot without a meltdown. He had noticed her still pulling at her ears. Dad held on to his bundle of joy as the photographer packed up his equipment. He looked up to see that Sonja had returned and handed Olivia to her so she could put her down for her nap.

The doorbell rang again. LaSalle rushed to the door to ensure the sounds did not wake up his sleeping daughter. He was more than surprised to see his former colleague Kasie Hines from the DC NCIS office.

“I heard my best friend was back and I couldn’t wait to see her” she gushed. 

“She is in the baby’s room” he replied. Kasie handed him her shopping bag full of gifts and hurried down the hallway.

LaSalle could hardly contain his appreciation to Kasie. She had sought Percy out at the request of Loretta Wade at the New Orleans office of the coroner. Miss Loretta had suspected that these two pioneering women could be of great support to each other. Chris would learn years later just how right she was when he was sitting nervously as they admitted his pregnant wife to the hospital while she was in labor. 

Kasie had held both of their hands while Sonja persevered in pushing Olivia’s head out of her very small body. She had gone to the airport several days later to pick up Sonja’s mother and stayed at the house several times acting as a referee between his wife’s overbearing mother and Percy.

It was Kasie who encouraged Sonja to limit her mother’s time in D.C. The LaSalles had arranged for the new nanny to move in a week after grandma arrived. The nanny stayed a few days to unpack and then departed until her job officially began a month later. Sonja’s mother was none the wiser having left to give the nanny room to learn her job.

Kasie had further endeared herself into LaSalle’s heart with her insight of making this challenging time more bearable for his wife. He also learned to trust her instincts and knowledge when buying items for both his wife and his daughter.

Kasie joined them at church for the Christmas eve service. She took several pictures of the family as they relished their joyful reunion.

Sonja changed the little one into her PJs as Chris heated up water for hot chocolate. After a snack, Olivia was ready to open presents.

A lot of thought and discussion had gone into the anticipated celebration of Christmas for Percy and LaSalle. In the end, they settled on celebrating the gift giving on Christmas Eve. Santa would not be a part of their home. As the years passed by, they realized that their child would ask about Santa Claus. Their response was simple. They had their parents, grandmothers and aunts and uncles to buy their gifts so Santa would have time to help other children and he did not need to come to their house. Each gift giver outside of mom and dad received a written or drawn thank you. 

Sonja would be surprised at arrive back in Alabama several decades later a few days before Mother LaSalle’s funeral to be given a shoe box filled with letters and thank yous from her children to their grandmother by Christopher’s sister. She cried to see how much they must have meant to her.

In the end, Olivia’s first Christmas found her more interested in the bows and wrapping paper. Her interaction with them afforded the new parents with some memorable photographs.

Christmas Day focused on the religious observance of the day. As the children grew older, they delighted in having their Christmas meal serve as a birthday party for Jesus complete with a birthday cake. The whole family would work in community activities that provided meals for homeless veterans or families living in shelters.

Later in their lives, their then college age children would look through the photos with fond memories of how they were able to help people at their young age and to work side by side with their often-absent mother.

Later that evening the LaSalle’s walked together to their daughter’s room to find her ‘out cold’. It had been an exciting few days for her while the medication finally relieved her of the pain in her ears.


	3. Looking Back

Safe in her husband arms Christmas night, Sonja Percy took a long while to remember their love story. She had returned from a mission about a year after she left New Orleans to find a box full of items that belonged to her. Tammy had found bits and pieces back at the condo and the office. It had taken her a week to find the time where she could sit down and peruse the items in the box.

Included in the container was a personal note from Tammy and a second one from her former partner Chris LaSalle. His note simply said that if she ever needed a quiet place to retreat to, that his mother and her home would always be a place where Sonja could find peace. Sonja tucked the box into the closet in her office and forgot about it for a couple of months.

“You need to take a break” the staff psychologist told her after the debrief. “It’s never easy to bring back a team member in the hold of an aircraft” he stated.

Sonja had replied that she was okay, that she could just take a few days and sleep.

“This is not a suggestion Agent Percy” the doctor retorted. You are ordered to stand down for a minimum of fourteen days. I would suggest that you get out of the District. Maybe you could go to a resort or go visit your family.”

Sonja Percy returned home dismayed. Seeing her mother was not at the top of her list. As she went into her office to get on the computer, photos of her team from NCIS caught her eye. “Chris LaSalle, you’re a life saver” she thought out loud. She got up to find the box that Tammy had sent to her. Here it is she thought and returned to her desk.

“Mrs. LaSalle? My name is Sonja Percy. I used to work with your son Chris in New Orleans. I don’t know how to say this, but Chris invited me down to the farm if I ever needed a place to escape to.”

“Of course, you would be welcomed Miss Percy” Mrs. LaSalle responded. “Would you want to stay here at the house or in a motel in town?”

“I do not want to be a burden but after Christopher talked so much about your beautiful farm, I really would like to stay there.”

Sonja landed two days later and quickly located the road to the farm thanks to her GPS. She was absolutely floored as she rounded the final turn and could see both the lake to the left and the house further up the road at the top of a large hill.

The car had barely stopped when she was ambushed by two young children. “Are you Miss Sonja? The old girl asked. 

“Yes, ma’am I would be her.”

“I’m not a ma’am” the little girl replied. “I am Charlotte”.

“Well, if your uncle is named Chis LaSalle, then I would be her” she answered with a chuckle.

“Grandma, she is here” the little boy yelled as he ran up the stairs at the front of the house.

Two ladies quickly exited the house.

“Hello Miss Sonja. I am Charlotte LaSalle. This is my daughter and Christopher’s sister Lynn. It looks like you have already met BJ and my namesake Charlotte.

“Come in, come in. Lynn will make us some tea. We will get your bag later.

Percy was surprised at how quick the time passed by. Mrs. LaSalle excused herself to go finish lunch. Sonja headed back outside to her rental to collect her luggage.

Lunch consisted of Quiche and the most delicious salad that she had eaten for some time. I picked everything this morning after the dew dried up” Mrs. Lasalle stated. “You are welcomed to go out and pick anything you like. There are always strawberries or raspberries ripening. Just watch out for Claude out there.

Before she could ask, Lynn stated that Claude was the garter snake that lived out there somewhere and who would just ‘show up’ when you were not looking.

Lynn helped her mother clear the table while Mrs. LaSalle shewed Percy out of the house “See that path over there? Just follow it until you come to a clearing. There are some benches there that Cade and Christopher built. If you sit there long enough, I will guarantee that some critters will scamper by. Just make sure you stay still if you see a skunk. Sonja looked at her intensely. “Seriously Miss Sonja” was all she added.

Sonja relished the quiet. Several animals including a deer with her fawns did pass her way. She looked at her watch and thought she might head back to the house before it got dark.

She languished in the tub before heading back downstairs. She had found a note on the mirror in the bathroom from Mother LaSalle telling her that she was out for the evening and that she had left a chicken in the oven warming.

Sonja ate in the quiet of the house thoroughly enjoying the delicious bird and apple salad. She was almost done eating when the phone rang. The answering message machine came on “Momma it’s me, pickup.” Sonja ran to the phone and picked up the receiver. “Hello Country Mouse” she gushed enthusiastically! “Sonja, Sonja, that’s you. I didn’t know that you were there.”

“Yes, I need some time and your mother was open to me coming down.”

They must have talked for over an hour. LaSalle could hear her yawning and told her to go get some sack time.

“Its good to hear your voice Christopher. And thanks for arranging this option for me” she told him.

Two more days had passed by. Percy sat eating lunch when she heard a vehicle pull into the drive. Must be Lynn she thought until she heard a familiar voice that made her rise from her seat. She literally ran into the arms of her former partner

“Surprise City Mouse”! Things are slow, so I decided to make a quick trip home to see you and Momma. So, have you been to Miss Rose’s to ride the horses yet? No, well let’s do that. I need to upstairs and find some old pants to wear. Why don’t you look in my sisters’ closet and see if you can find some of her riding pants? They will have fabric like suede right here” he says as he pats his own pants.

Sonja was intrigued by Christopher’s stepmother. “Snooty” is what her own mother would call her, but Sonja had a different word. She was surprised at how different that the two women were. Chris had told her that his father always had the way with the ladies. Evidentially he got with Rose a few months after he left the first Mrs. LaSalle.

Sonja had never ridden a horse before. She was a little uneasy, but Chris and the farm hand helped her get through the basics. One thing that she didn’t like was stinking like a horse in the vehicle on the way back to the farm. She could not wait to shower and wash the smell off of her.

She passed Chris as she headed downstairs. His face lit up like a light bulb. He stopped her for a moment “Now that’s something I miss”

‘What’ her eyes said?

“The smell of your perfume and shampoo.”

Mother LaSalle was just as surprised as Sonja to see her son. “I hadn’t planned to cook Christopher. Sonja is not a big meat eater”

“Well why don’t I take you ladies to eat at the boarding house” Chris stated with a question in his voice?

“Well, I am going to beg out of that, but why don’t you take our guest. Make sure that Sonja has some of the rhubarb pie.”

Their meal was as delightful as Chris built it up to be. The owner was one of the best cooks in the County Chris had told her.

The two of them sat and talked until closing time. They then talked well past midnight at the farm.

“It’s great to see you Percy” he told her as he hugged her tight. “Sleep well”.

They spent most of Saturday walking and talking by the creek. Mrs. Lasalle had packed them a picnic lunch to enjoy.

Sunday passed quickly and it was time for Chris to head to the airport for his flight back. “I know you must be enjoying yourself. I wish I could stay longer but the fleet will be in on Wednesday and we have some prep work to do. This will be Carter’s first go around with the craziness.

“It was good seeing you Chris. I owe you so remember that I have a guest bedroom that is always open to you.

“That’s interesting that you would say that. I have a two-week class coming up at NCISRA Quantico. Maybe I can see you over the middle weekend if you are in town.” 

“Are you sure in two weeks? If so, I think I can arrange to be in country. Say, do you mind if I go to the airport now too. We’ll just take both vehicles.

"That would be great Percy although I’m not sure what else we can find to talk about."

“I’m sure that something will come to mind Country Mouse."


	4. I Choose You

Fleet Week was just as crazy as Chris LaSalle anticipated. One sailor died. Another one was locked up in the New Orleans’ jail on manslaughter charges. The rest of the team was every envious of him being able to get away from the intense situations of the time period. 

“Hello City Mouse”.

“Christopher, it is good to hear your voice” Percy responded.

“Hey, I have my flight time for Friday. I will be in at about 9:20 p.m. Is that offer to stay in your guest room still open?”

“Sure Chris. I will text you the address in a few minutes. You can park in the adjoining parking structure and we will get your pass on Saturday.”

Friday came quickly and it was time for LaSalle to board the aircraft to Washington. He landed without incident and rapidly walked to secure his rental. The line had diminished by the time he got to the counter to claim his weapon. He figured since he was coming from a military town to the Nation’s capital that there would be a lot of individuals who were ‘carrying’. 

His phone took him right to Percy’s condo in quick order. He called her from the structure, and she surprised him by being at the entrance when he made it to the door. “Hello Country Mouse!”

“Right back at you City Mouse. You look beautiful” he told her.

“Oh, come on Chris. It is 12 a.m. in the morning. Only a hooker looks beautiful at this time of day.”

It was a quick walk down the hallway from the elevator to the condo. Chris was surprised at how sleek it was. “So, did you eat” she asked?

“Yeah, I think I’m good for tonight” he responded. 

“Well, I bought eggs and bacon. I hope that is alright. We can go grocery shopping for you tomorrow.”

“Sure, that sounds fine.”

“Look, I am sorry to act like an old lady, but I went in early today so I could take Monday off. I really would like to go to bed. Let me show you where everything is. I set up a password for you on my computer in the office. You can, of course, change it if you want.”

LaSalle wanted to laugh out loud. The password she has chosen was ‘mayorhamilton’. He took his time once he was back alone in the office. He got up and looked at the many photos and plaques that adorned the walls and other surfaces. He had no idea that his former teammate had acquired all these awards. He recognized several individuals in the photos including a couple of general officers that he had seen in the newspaper.

Later Saturday morning Percy and LaSalle had an extended conversation on their way to her work out facility. He had forgotten how strong Percy was and was a little put off by the crowd of men who had gathered around her and her spotter as she lifted.

He headed to the bag and waited until she came to invite him to join her on the elliptical _machines_. An hour later the two very sweaty people headed back to the condo.

“So what do you think that you might want to do tonight” Percy asked him?

“Well, I thought I would try and get theatre tickets for next weekend, so how about dinner and dancing or a cabaret show?”

“How about the latter” she responded? “Let me look on-line. I know there must be an act somewhere close. They finally settled on a husband-and-wife duo called ‘Kindred the Family Soul’. It was a great show.

They got up Sunday and decided to go to the memorials for Dr. Martin Luther King and President Washington.

The week progressed with LaSalle working ten hours days while Percy prepped in detail for her next mission. Friday night he offered to cook dinner while they visited a couple of hours before retiring early.

The next Saturday morning was a repeat of their first one. After their workout, they returned to the condo until dinner time. LaSalle had been able to snag tickets through his co-worker Kasie Hines at the DC NCIS office. He hoped that she did not get called in on a case since she and her date would be joining them at the event.

In the end, the whole night became a joke on him. Sonja spotted a friend and told him that she would be right back. LaSalle followed her seeing his associate across the way. A very confused LaSalle watched as Sonja and Kasie embraced.

Sonja explained that she and Kasie had become good friends after her relocation to D.C. Kasie had been kind enough to show her around town as well as hooking her up with a real estate agent who worked with her to buy her condo. After the performance, the four of them went dancing at a favorite spot of Kasie’s and Sonja’s.

Chris was annoyed at the men who found their way to Sonja’s table. He realized that part of the issue was that both Sonja and Kasie introduced him as their former co-worker while the truth was that he was her date for the evening

LaSalle decided to fix the situation himself at the first slow dance when he took his friend’s hand and guided her to the dance floor. He, of course, could not have read Sonja Percy’s mind. She was tired physically and mentally. No matter how much that she fussed and sometimes flat out argued with her old partner at NCIS, she never felt as safe with anyone else in her law enforcement career as she did with Chris LaSalle. She offered no resistance as he pulled her ever closer to him.

“Sonja, I wanted this to be our night. I owe you for the free room and board for these two weeks and wanted to do something special for you.”

Percy stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the seriousness in his face after hearing the frustration in his voice. “I am sorry Chris. I was not thinking. We just seemed to have fallen back in our ‘partner routine’. You are correct. You are supposed to be my guest for the week. I owe you for your family’s hospitality.”

After speaking those words, Sonja took LaSalle’s hand and walked toward a quieter spot in the club. “Look Country Mouse. I am sorry. I am still somewhere else mentally. I will be honest with you. The agency ‘shrink’ did not clear my team to return to full duty. We must stand down for at least two more weeks. I have been put on a special assignment to work with a replacement team. After that, we all go back on furlough.”

Chris could see how unsteady Sonja had become. He just embraced her more tightly. “Don’t be afraid Sonja. I am here for you.” She looked him in the eye with apprehension in her face. She did not move a step as he leaned into kiss her. Soon her arms were around his neck. She pulled back a little embarrassed as the notorious LaSalle smile appeared on his face.

“Come on, I can think of something better to do with our time.” Sonja was driving and surprised him when she pulled into the parking lot of an all-night drug store. “I don’t know how to say this Chris. I want to be with you tonight. I was not sure if you need to get your own protection.”

LaSalle was surprised at her comment but managed to mumble out that he was okay.

Steamy is how one might describe what transpired once the door to the condo was closed. After five years of waiting, neither wanted to rush through the night. Both had desired the other for so long that it seemed like a dream that the moment had finally arrived.

Sonja awakened first the next morning. She was still in wonder of what had just happened. It seemed to her that she had loved Christopher LaSalle for a lifetime. While she had been with a few men in her life, she never entertained the thought of a forever relationship until the stint that she spent in the New Orleans jail. She had hours to re-think her relationship with her then partner. She still remembered in detail the first time that they hugged. She had to leave quickly when she realized that he was about to lean in and kiss her that day in the squad room.

The Marian incident had almost ended her time with NCIS. Chris had personally taken her to task about hiding her history and her feelings from those who cared about her.

The whole Melanie and Tucker situation also caused a big rift in their relationship. He of course, had no idea the real reason behind Sonja’s reaction to finding Tucker in his home that morning. He thought she was only mad, but he would not know the depth of her hurt until years later.

Sonja’s eyes immediately met his when she came back into her bedroom. Leave or no leave, she had gotten up to access the secure server at her office.

“So, are you going to come back to bed” he asked as he held the sheet back for her?

“Well, let me think on that for a moment” she responded with her own sly grin. “Okay, I will bite”!

Percy relished finally being in the arms of the man that she had secretly wanted for so long. While she knew that she had hurt that had penetrated her soul at leaving him behind, she did not know how much that he had not only missed her but regretted weeks later at letting her leave without realizing the depth of his feeling for her.

LaSalle’s second week went by way too fast for the both of them. Saturday night he proposed that she return to New Orleans with him and stay for a week or two.

“New Orleans, Country Mouse? I don’t think so” she replied.

“So, you are just going to sit and look at the four walls of this place until they release you?”

“Well, when you put it that way, I don’t have a lot of options do I?” Why don’t we get up and go make my flight reservations? They tried to walk to the office but kept getting sidetracked. Finally, they reached a detente not to touch each other until her ticket was purchased.

Sonja washed all her laundry and packed her suitcase for two weeks anticipating their flight the next day. No one knew she was in New Orleans, not even Gregorio.

Chris headed home every chance he got. When he was not there, he could be found on his cell phone in the courtyard. Tammy often gave him funny looks. She knew that there was a woman somewhere, but of course she would never have guessed that it was her former roommate. They debated back and forth for two days about taking a quick trip to Mexico. Percy snuck into town and got her hair braided and bought the skimpiest bikini that she could find. They discovered a great deal at the Le Blanc Spa Resort in Cancun and kept their fingers cross that he would have the whole weekend free.

Sonja snuck glances at him as they sat in the open sun by the pool. She had watched him fall asleep many of the nights as they sat on his back porch watching the traffic flow by on the bayou. Sonja had tried to gently awaken him several times, but she would just let him sleep and covered him with a sheet.

Sonja had scheduled her return trip to D.C. on the first flight out Monday morning. She took the opportunity to get all her clothes washed so she could climb into bed when she got back from dinner with Kasie. Her friend pressed her for details of the two weeks and for her feelings for LaSalle. She knew Percy well enough to realize that the whole situation was beginning to weigh on her. She knew that night at the theatre that her friend was in love with this man. She had said something to Loretta one day on the phone. Loretta’s silence confirmed it. Loretta secretly hoped that LaSalle would come to the realization that he could not live out Sonja Percy. As fate would have it, she would not have to wait long.

No one would have expected LaSalle to be one to be so emotional. At their parting he told Sonja that he did not want her to go but he knew that she had to. “I really want you to be with me every minute of the day Sonja”. He watched her walked down the jet way as it took everything within him not to run after her.

“What is going on with you LaSalle” Tammy asked?

“Nothing. I do not want to talk about it ‘New York’. Just let it go for now please.”

Tammy knew that this was not the time to push her teammate. Things got busy and a week quickly passed by. He saw the DC number on his cellphone and just knew it was Percy. “Hey your timing is perfect” he stated!”

“Hey LaSalle” the deep voice responded. This is Mark Carpenter at the NCIS Annapolis office.

“Hey Mike, how are you doing” he responded? 

“Okay, but I need to make this quick but will call you back later. I am getting a promotion to be the Resident Agent in Charge. I asked around about you after you left D.C. a few weeks ago. I heard that you have a reputation for being a complete team player. No trying to be a ‘showboat’. My old job will be available. NCIS upgraded the position two years ago when the Navy realigned its mission into a newly classified area of responsibility. Being hear on the academy grounds we had to be read in too. I would like for you to consider joining our team. As you know, we have several offices in this region. You could probably have your own team in five or six years.”

A stunned LaSalle was speechless. “When would you need an answer” he inquired?

“How about by the 15th” Carpenter replied.

“Sounds fine with me” LaSalle comments then puts the receiver back into its cradle.

LaSalle took a chance that Percy was still in town. He was relieved when she answered the call. “Look, I need to talk with you when you can focus. Can I call you tonight” he asked?

“Sure Chris. I should be home by 7 p.m. my time.”

“Alright. I will talk to you then.”

Unfortunately, they were still working on a case at 6 p.m. ‘Orleans time. “King, do you mind if I take thirty minutes. I have something that I need to attend to”.

“Sure Chris, take all the time you need. We are dead in the water until NOPD gets back to us”.

“Hello City Mouse, it’s good to see you” LaSalle says as he holds his phone up.

“You too Chris. What’s up?”

“I got a job offer today.”

“Really? Where?”

“Near Washington, D.C. at the Annapolis office.”

“So, do you know if you are going to take it?”

“Well, it depends” he says hesitantly.

“Depends on what” she asks?

“Did you listen to the song that I sent you?”

“Well yeah.”

“I meant those words Sonja. I would come if I thought that we could put something together.”

Silence.

“Sonja, did you hear me?”

“Well yes, but I am a little shocked. This is a big move for you. I think that you need to do what is best for you Chris.”

“So, what if I said that you were the best thing for me?”

“I cannot answer that Chris. This is your life. You love New Orleans. Why would you just pull out?”

“Because I want to find out if you love me as much as I love you!”

“I do care for you Christopher, but this is your decision to make” she said softly.

“Alright Sonja. I am going to come but I need you to commit to seeing me for a year and determine if we can put something together.”

The conversation sort of went off track but LaSalle was determined to bring it back to the needed discussion. Finally, Percy agreed to his terms. Neither could see the others smiling face as they disconnected from the phone call.

He returned to his computer and sent a quick e-mail to Mark Carpenter. “I’m in. Please send me the details.”


	5. The Courtship

While Sonja thought that she was picky, she observed that LaSalle took forever to select his rental. She always knew that he was savvy, well in a country way. He always managed to let it slip that he was with NCIS. Every owner realized the advantage of having a highly trained law enforcement officer on site.

He eventually got a very large one-bedroom unit with a large workout facility. He was the third tenant in the newest building in the complex. It really did not matter to him as he spent an excessive number of hours on duty to learn his new community. His free time was spent sleeping, seeing his lady or missing her while she was ‘wherever’. Percy wanted to stay invested her life venture and often stayed over at least one weekend night.

He would forever be grateful to Kasie Hines. He soon realized that she loved Sonja almost as much as he did. She was the one who suggested that he write her every day. Those notes/messages became a lifeline between the two of them. Sonja enjoyed being able to read them as she returned on the aircraft back to the states. Sonja would spend nearly the first week back asking clarification questions. It only took her first assignment away for LaSalle to realize that he needed to be precise in his descriptions. This new level of communication would serve as a foundation in their courtship, marriage and as they raised their children.

It only took Percy six months and a near death experience to confirm that she wanted a forever life with Christopher LaSalle. She could not tell him about the mission when her team was ambushed but she knew he realized something was wrong when she returned from the jungles of Tanzania. He asked her nearly non-stop for a week what was wrong only to watch the tears flow even more. A month later it was Percy who brought up the idea of a wedding.

“So, Country Mouse we are six months into the quest that brought you here to D.C. Have you reassessed what you thought you wanted back then?”

“No, Sonja, it is not needed. I know that I still want to live with you for the rest of my life.”

“Well Christopher, my opinion has changed. I have come to the same conclusion.”

“Really” he shouted. He grabbed her and swung her around in the air then stopped suddenly. The next thing Percy saw was him fall to one knee.

“Sonja Percy, will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will Christopher LaSalle!”

Two quick phone calls went out to their mothers. Charlotte LaSalle was beside herself with joy. Percy thought that her mother only pretended to be happy. Her spirits were later buoyed by the response from her friend Kasie who was jumping up and down while shouting “I knew it, I knew it!”

Their immediate concern was where to live. They already knew that LaSalle had a radius that he had to reside in. Two things played out in their favor. First it was rotation time for the cadre assigned to the Naval Academy and second that there was a large number of new constructions in the area.

They actually lucked out when one of the senior instructors at the Academy was selected for a ‘star’ in the early consideration zone. He had been given immediate reassignment orders and needed to sell his D.C. area home before reporting to NATO Headquarters in Europe. The only changes that they needed to do other than some paint was to finish out the basement with a mother-in-law suite for their expected nanny a few years in the future. It was economical for them to get the construction loan rolled into the mortgage.

Percy put her condo on the market and was pleasantly surprised to have it sell in one week. She spent most of the next month packing up all the things that she had just unpacked less than two years before. She was fortunate to have Kasie to help out. Her experience in cataloguing samples came in handy as they placed all the items in the packing boxes.

Percy had an inordinate amount of comp time built up and was able to take eight days off to move. She had to admit that she was a little surprised when Kasie insisted on packing a separate clothes basket with sheets, blankets, and towels. She left one of Sonja’s largest suitcase on the coffee table. She placed a list of items into it telling Sonja to place the things in there the next few weeks and to put that suitcase in her car.

The actual move went without incident. Kasie came over later in the afternoon and disappeared. Sonja walked out to her car after the second set of movers departed and moved her car into the garage. She picked up her suitcase and carried it to the master suit dreading what she knew was ahead of her.

She had no words at the sight in front of her. Kasie startled her when she walked into the room. She had made the bed and placed all the towels in the bathroom. “Just put that down. Let’s get your soap and shampoo out. You can work on emptying it over the next few days.”

Kasie left at 11 p.m. after telling the new owners that they were also done for the day. Percy smiled wearily, sat down the box in her hand and went to look for her cell phone. She showered and made her way to the bed. She did not remember hearing LaSalle but at some time in the morning felt his arms around her.

The first project the next morning was to unpack all of the electronic items. The computers and TVs had been packed in their original containers. The cable installer arrived right after lunch. Everything was up and running within ninety minutes.

One of LaSalle’s co-workers had suggested that they hire a cleaning company to clean both the condo and LaSalle’s rental. That free them to spend the rest of the week unpacking. The kitchen was the most challenging to finish. Sonja was unsure of where she got all the drinking glasses. Kasie had packed the glasses at the condo so she was surprised at the final count.

LaSalle had to stop to watch his beloved ‘Roll Tide’ on Saturday. Sonja looks at him immersed in the TV and wondered if this would her life every weekend. She found her way to the bedroom after filling a wine glass. She filled the tub and lost herself in the whirlpool motion. She thought about what restaurants were in the area. She remembered seeing one around the corner as she reached for a suitcase that was full of her unmentionables. She found a gown and the matching robe and strolled into the living room.

“Hey, what about dinner? I saw a restaurant right around the corner. Should we try it? They deliver!”

“Sure. Get me a roast beef on rye and some of those fat French fries. Tell them to deliver it in about an hour and a half. And Sonja. When you come back, leave the robe in the bedroom.”

Once they were unpacked and everything was put away, the newly engaged couple could focus on wedding planning or so they thought. Sonja was detailed to a mission her second day back. One of agents in her division had fallen and broke her foot. Their supervisor knew that time was of the essence in getting the perpetrator they were searching for captured. 

Sonja was exhausted by the time she walked back into the door of her new home. She had taken several minutes to empty out her suitcase. LaSalle laughed at her the first few times he saw her doing it. One evening he thought he would surprise her and do it for her. His encounter with whatever the dang bug was assured them both that he would never make light of her concern of ‘hitchhikers’ in her luggage again. She figured that she would just put everything back into the bag tomorrow and carry it upstairs

She sighed as she walked up the first flight of stairs. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat them on the table in the bedroom then walked over to retrieve her personal cell phone on her nightstand. “What’s this” she thought as she picks up the book that was sitting there. She opened the cover and scanned the contents of each page. First there was a photo of her as a newborn, then as a kindergartner. One that looked like it was taken when she was in middle school and her graduation pictures from high school and college. There was one of her, Mary Brody and LaSalle, one of her and Tammy, then her and Chris. On the next page was a blank line with the words “Mr. and Mrs. Christopher LaSalle” underneath.

One piece of paper stuck out from the back of the book. “Thank you my beloved, for agreeing to marry me. Check the drawer for your ring. Sonja reached into the drawer of the nightstand to find a jewelry box. She gasped audibly then began to cry. The ring was the very same that she had viewed in a magazine long before LaSalle relocated to D. C. She had found a magazine in Kasie’s car and saw an advertisement with the ring in it. She took out an ink pen and circled it. “Now this is a ring girl!”

“Sonja, what are you doing” Kasie asked accusingly? “I have not even read that yet.”

“Oh sorry, I just really liked this ring.” Percy had forgotten all about the interaction until just then.

She tried the ring on then laid it on the tray with her cell phone. She took a long shower and found a warm night gown and quickly fell asleep. She thought she was dreaming as she heard her name a couple of time. It was not until that LaSalle kissed that she opened her eyes.

“Hey Christopher. What time is it?”

“About 11:00. Why didn’t you call me to come get you?”

“Chris you have a job. I just took a car service. You know I can put it on my expense account.”

“I’ll be right back.” LaSalle went to take a quick shower and returned to find that his Queen had fallen back asleep. He smiled to himself and carefully crawled into the bed. Percy mumbled something and continued her soft breathing.

Sonja did wake up the next morning when she heard LaSalle getting dressed. “Hey, wait a minute. My finance is leaving me?”

“You must know how much I love you, but you just popped in and I have an early morning coordination meeting. Did you like the ring?”

“Of course, I did! I cannot believe you and Kasie. I am so fortunate to have two such loving and kind people in my life. You have a nice day sweetheart.”

Neither of the love birds knew where the time had gone. Their wedding plans were finally completed. They only had two more pre marriage counseling session. They were able to take in several basketball games for the Wizards together. LaSalle tried the hockey matches but he grew impatient with the lack of scoring and opted out leaving Sonja to attend with some of her office mates.


	6. Sadie, Sadie, Married Lady

One of the first ‘chick’ movies that Percy and LaSalle watched together was Barbara Streisand’s ‘Funny Girl’. Chris had thought that she went on way too long about Omar Sharif. She laughed to herself thinking how much he had pursued her just like the character Nicky Arnstein did with Fanny Brice. Her favorite scene was when Nick bought her a fabulous home. She sang the song as she walked through the house room after room after room.

She enjoyed how she was ‘wined and dined’ as she looked for the items for her wedding. LaSalle joined her at the food tasting. Selecting the tuxes was probably the easiest. Sonja insisted that he wear tails like Nicky Arnstein in the movie. That attire of course was also common in the south.

Sonja could not decide where to have the wedding. After several weeks of her fretting, LaSalle quietly suggested the chapel at Annapolis. Sonja was startled when she went online to look at a wedding file that Chris had sent to her. She had no idea exactly how beautiful the facility was.

Percy arranged to meet LaSalle at his office on Monday. Their first stop was at the Naval Academy Business Services Division office to confirm that LaSalle was eligible to be married at the facility. To think that he had wanted to gripe about being detailed to instruct a class for new PLEBS on local law enforcement. Being an instructor allowed him to use the Chapel. They were given three open dates for July and August and were encouraged to confirm one quickly. Stunned that the July Fourth weekend was actually open, they quickly identified that as their first choice.

After touring the chapel and the Officers Club, Sonja surprised him with a picnic lunch. They laughed and talked while they ate and solidified the details of the actual wedding service. It was another one of those times that she felt safe in her space and with this man she so fiercely loved.

Sonja’s sisters flew in the week before the wedding. The next day Mother LaSalle arrived.

Friday afternoon was the rehearsal at the installation. A late lunch was served at the home of the bride and groom. Pride had flown in two days early to buy the food after insisting that he prepare the meal for his former employees.

They were of course, thrilled that their former teammates from the NCIS New Orleans office were able to attend. Pride and Isler stood with Chris while Sonja’s eldest sister and Lynn stood beside her. Young Charlotte and her brother were adorable as the junior flower girl and ring bearer.

The formal morning attire and Sonja’s long veil and ‘Royal’ styled dress with its sweeping train provided the opportunity for extraordinary photographs. The photographer offered to by the rights to the photos for his business not realizing what Sonja did for a living. The wedding planner had advised the couple beforehand to sign a non-disclosure agreement and purchase the rights to all the photographs.

They did not venture too far for their honeymoon. They found a lovely property in Oxford, Maryland called the Sandaway and stayed in the honeymoon suite.

The honeymoon never seemed to end. While the couple missed each other terribly during Sonja’s assignments, her returns were warmly celebrated. They spent time on the water in the warmer months even managing to take a few days adventure to the Niagara Falls.

Sonja took leave for their second anniversary as they went backpacking in the Grand Tetons. She missed her bubble baths but enjoyed both her husband and the beautiful scenery.

On the job front Sonja passed up a promotion with the excuse that she thought that she needed to enhance her Arabic a little more. She still was not completely secure with some of her newer team members. Quite frankly, it did not help being with the one person that she trusted the most in the world to have her remember what she was missing in having Chris watching her back.

In the meantime, Chris also got a job offer to go to the D.C. NCIS team while one of the team members took an undercover assignment expected to last for a year. It only took LaSalle five minutes to decide that the move was not for him. His earlier encounter with Nick Torres stressed out both King and him. He knew what a prima donna could cost a team and he had seen enough of that at the NOPD.

Another year came and went. Their third summer in the house was spent planting more fruit trees as well as asparagus, strawberries, and raspberry bushes. Sonja said she would always be disappointed that they could not grow peaches.


	7. The Birthday

Percy found it extremely difficult keeping details of her job from her husband. There was no one that she trusted more than Christopher LaSalle even before she married him. Ever the planner, she made sure that they had both a Plan A and a Plan B as they prepared to return to Alabama to celebrate Charlotte LaSalle’s 60th birthday. Unfortunately, it was to be Plan B when she drew an unexpected mission. That plan called for them to fly to Alabama the week before Charlotte’s birthday. 

It actually worked out better for Percy as them being there early allowed a lot of one-on-one time with Mother LaSalle and Lynn. One afternoon Charlotte and Percy walked to the clearing with the benches. “Sonja, you look wonderful and so does my son. I guess married life is going well for you.”

“Yes, Charlotte it is. I never knew that I could love anyone as much I love him.”

“Now I do not want you to take this as pressure, but have you decided if you are going to have children?”

“Yes, we will try in another year. I told Chris I want to be realistic. We know that I will always be deployed so he would be the primary caregiver. We were glad that we had the opportunity to finish out the quarters for a nanny when we bought the house. We plan on two children right now. Of course, I will need to see how my body responds to carrying a child. My mom told me that she inherited wide hips from her grandmother so I am hoping any pregnancy will be as easy as hers. Doctors are so good with monitoring the mother and baby nowadays, but I would only do a C-section if it was just impossible to deliver the child naturally.”

Percy would be unaware that Charlotte would have a similar conversation with her son later. She let Chris know that she was only a phone call and a two-hour plane ride away. “Christopher, raising a child is not easy nor is it a ‘routine’ she told him. “You are rarely prepared for the curves that life will throw your way.”

Lynn hosted dinner for her brother and his wife with her own family on Saturday. Mother LaSalle insist on cooking the pheasants. Young Charlotte was now old enough to wash dishes. Sonja helped her wash and dry and return everything to its proper place.

LaSalle dropped his wife off at the airport late Sunday evening for the short flight back to BMI. He did not let his wife know how concerned he was. He had quickly learned to discern all the ‘tells’ that she had always exhibited but tried to hide when they were in New Orleans. He was not sure if she even realized how opaque she was to him the last three days that she was in Alabama. This was his wife he thought to himself as he reasoned that she would not be this clingy if she were not afraid and if she did not trust him as much as she had professed. He had been the last one in their bedroom when they left D.C. He had found an incredibly unique locket and left it for her on her nightstand. Sonja was deeply touched that he had remembered the date that she officially joined NCIS and this gift to acknowledge it.

Charlotte’s birthday celebration was as special as her children could have wanted it to be. All her children and grand children were present. Her younger brother surprised her when he flew in from his duty station in Europe. Jack had been her mother’s surprise baby. He and Charlotte were born 21 years apart. She had felt more like his aunt than his sister while he was growing up. She had already married and had just found out that she was pregnant with Lynn the same day her mother’s water broke.

The day after the party, Charlotte had more time to speak with her son one on one. “You were awful quiet yesterday son.”

“Yes, Momma. I hope that I did not upset you.” 

“No, not upset but I am concerned.”

“It is my wife. I always worry about her when she is not in D.C. Whether she says it or not, I know she is in constant danger.”

“So, do you have someone that you can talk to” Charlotte inquired?

“No, not really.

“Well, why don’t you do some checking and see if you can find someone to talk to who understands what you are going through” she suggested. LaSalle was glad to spend the last couple of days with his uncle who just a few years older than him.

He had barely walked into the door when his phone rang. It was Kasie. After a few minutes of small talk, he thought to ask her what she thought about him getting some counseling.

“Well, that is really up to you Chris, but you may just need the support. The Navy has support groups for families. Let me ask around. Two days later LaSalle received an email from their friend. Attached were several pieces of information about the _Navy Fleet_ and _Family Support programs_. Chris’ involvement with the program would extend into the length of his wife’s employment with FBI International. Several of the spouse were men which allowed Chris to fit right in.

No wife at home gave LaSalle the opportunity to host ‘boy’s night out’. He looked forward to being with his friends allowing them all the chance to just relax. He took the opportunity to invite a new friend who had been an Army doctor. He had left active duty and accepted a position in the Orthopedics and Rehabilitative Medicine Department and also taught a course at the Uniformed Services University of Health located on the compound.

The night had gotten noisy early on. LaSalle barely heard the doorbell with the music blaring. He wondered who it could be since everyone on his list was already there.

“Kasie? Didn’t you get the bulletin that the wife was gone?”

“Well yeah, but Sonja has my roasting pan and I need it for family dinner on Sunday. Kasie knew most of the guys and called them out by name. She stopped when she got to the man who looked like he could be Denzel’s brother as she would describe him to her bestie later on.

“Oh Kasie” LaSalle spoke up “This is Maliki Smith. He is a doctor at Walter Reed.”

“It is nice to meet you Maliki” she responded trying not to look so obvious. She headed into the kitchen and soon found her pan. “Well take care Chris, guys. Nice seeing all of you.”

“Well, she’s gone. I’m not sure why we continue to keep women out” Darnell spouted off.

“What Johnson? She is out of your league. She is so damn smart that you would look stupid just saying your name around her.”

“So, what does she do?” Maliki asked. “She is a Forensic Scientist at the NCIS Major Case Response Team” someone answered. “I cannot tell you how many cases that she has solved just for my team. Plus, she was mentored by one of the best doctors in the whole of NCIS.”

LaSalle was still trying to figure out why he was surprised when Maliki Smith called him Monday afternoon. He did not beat around the bush as he asked Chris about his uninvited visitor. The conversation ended with Chris stating that he would see what he could do.

A week later his wife reappeared. A few days after her return he asked Sonja where she want to go to eat. Then he took the time to relay to her what had transpired at boy’s night. “So, do you mind if we asked them to come along” he asked?

“Well Chris LaSalle” she said with that Percy grin! “I am going to have to give you a new nickname ‘Yente LaSalle’. Sonja had seen a flyer posted on a bulletin board at the office for a concert at Howard University Friday Night featuring a world renown pianist. The four of them ate at the Dulcinea Bar and Grill before making their way to the campus.

Kasie and Maliki soon became an ‘item’. Kasie admitted that she was thrilled to meet a man who was not intimidated by a strong and brilliant woman. Dr. Smith was a skilled surgeon and had saved many lives during his rotations as a combat casualty care doctor and later a surgeon at the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. Landstuhl was the first stop for severely injured service members from Iraq and Afghanistan. 

In his new position with the Department of Defense (DoD) Walter Reed National Military _Medical Center, he able to continue working with the men and women who were arriving from Germany modifying stumps or further repairing damage to their bodies._

_It was a world wind romance. They got married within a year of their first meeting. No one could tell who was happier at the wedding – Country Mouse or City Mouses. Sonja sang one of Kasie’s favorite songs._

_Kasie did not wait on getting pregnant. She had wanted to have a child for years and became conceived within six months of her marriage. Sonja and Chris waited impatiently as Kasie delivered her son. She laughed with Sonja as she laid in her bed with her newborn. All these years that I griped about my big hips and they allowed this baby to just slide out” she recounted._


	8. The Baby

Both Chris and Sonja took Mother LaSalle’s advice seriously about having children. They talked intensely about when to begin to prepare for the child. Knowing that Christopher would be the primary parent, he had to consider what his professional goals would be. Odd Sonja thought that raising the children would impact the male in their household the most. LaSalle began to watch government job announcements. He also began to attend more community meetings knowing he would encounter professionals outside his normal purview.

The loving couple made an appointment with Sonja’s OB/GYN the day before their fourth anniversary. The doctor spent considerable time with them discussing diet and meal supplements. Kasie had mentioned to Sonja the fact that African American women were still having challenges with pregnancies. Additionally, she suspected that her friend would need to enhance her vegan lifestyle to provide a sound biological foundation for a fetus.

Percy returned to the doctor after her next mission to have her IUD removed. The pregnancy happened quickly since her birth control method had not stopped her from ovulating. Her unsettled stomach was the first clue. She swore her husband to never reveal that it was him, not her, that realized that her vomiting was probably the result of being pregnant.

They returned to the doctor together four months later to find out the sex of their baby. 

Lynn flew up the next weekend to help them brainstorm for decorating the nursey. Having had three children of her own they realized that she could give them some insight on preparing for their child. She brought two boxes of baby items with her. They laughed and talked as they spent Saturday washing, folding, and hanging up baby clothes, sheets, and blankets. In the end they only had to buy a snowsuit and hat and warm pajamas for the cold northern winters. Lynn also helped Sonja compile a list of additional items that she would need for the baby’s first year of life. Most of the items on the list ended up being given by friends and family at one of their three baby showers. 

Sunday, they went to the store and bought diapers. Lynn had suggested that she try every brand on the shelf to determine which one worked best for the mother and child. Lynn told her that her youngest son could not wear a specific immensely popular diaper brand. They gave him a bad rash and she realized that the allergy could also affect her blood brother’s child. 

The next weekend Mary Brody flew in to help Sonja and Kasie buy the basic items for the nanny’s quarters. They selected a pale-yellow paint color for the walls. They decided to let the nanny select the bed coverings and to determine if she wanted drapes or curtains. Mary bought a mini crib for that bedroom as the baby’s gift. The contractor had wisely suggested that they leave a corner right outside the closet where a full-sized baby bed could be placed. The crib and a changing table fit perfect in the spot.

While Sonja was tired at the end of the day on Sunday, she enjoyed her time with her former teammate. She was happy that Mary had also found her soulmate. Her old friend was enjoying her time away as well. Like her mother, Brody’s pregnancy also resulted in producing twins.

This Christmas would be challenging for Percy. The doctor stayed after her about her lack of weight gain and her diet. “While I can give you some medications, I would rather that you eat the nourishment that your daughter will need Mrs. LaSalle.” He was a little surprised that the ‘cravings’ that most women endured did not inflict her. The doctor and Chris finally found something that she could not resist. Ice Cream. Percy had quit eating it years before she started working for NCIS. She saw it for just what it was, empty calories. New flavors had been developed during all those years. The brownie chunk flavor of a national chain called her name. She was extremely disappointed to have to give it up after Olivia was born.

Percy had never felt pain quite like that of her labor. It was much worse than recovering from the gun shot that she had experienced years before. After the delivery she was not sure if she wanted to do it again, but she had promised her husband a son. Thank goodness for her friend Kasie. She had read up on birthing process when carrying her own son and stood there encouraging not only Sonja but LaSalle who was just as frighten as his bride. 

Percy petite size caused some issues with the baby’s head coming out. While they had talked with the doctor about both an episiotomy and a C-section, Sonja had asked Kasie to assess the situation and to be the one to agree with the doctor that the additional steps were actually necessary. Regardless of how many times either of the procedures were completed, there were adverse effects related to both of them. In the end the doctor took Kasie’s suggestion to turn the baby a little more and her head soften just enough for the newly redesigned vacuum extractor to come out with her head.

Olivia came out screaming but quieted down after being placed on her mother’s stomach and LaSalle started talking to her with his distinctive voice. Sonja wanted to be so done but she had to wait what seemed forever to expel the placenta. She was glad once again to have her friend with her. Kasie insisted on seeing the placenta herself. She stepped over to piece it back together to the chagrin of the nurse. She grew impatient with the nurse. “You know just like I do that African American women have trouble with pregnancies. I am double checking for my stressed-out friend so live with it.”

The nurse cleaned up the new bundle of joy while the doctor checked Sonja out. “Looks like you are going to need a couple stiches Sonja. It could have been worse. You sure are a little thing.”

Mom, dad, and the baby spent the next 24 hours in the birthing room. Sonja was more than happy to get back into her own bed at the house. She was sore and she did not actually realize the aftermath of those hours and what would happen to her body. The nurse had come into the room several times to check on her uterus to make sure that it was continuing to retract and was firm. She was not quite ready for all the bodily fluids but was glad that Kasie had provided some items to help her through this messy segment of bearing a child. This was one part of being a woman that she did not want to share with her husband no matter how caring he was.

She was so happy that she had such an attentive husband. She almost wished that she had told her mother not to come. Kasie had a plan and she hoped it worked. In the end, she made Christopher lock the bedroom door and dared her mother to knock.

The LaSalles entered into a new routine. Percy was grateful that Olivia was a good eater. The late night feeding soon allowed her to sleep in until 6 a.m. She would feed the baby then her daddy would take her and bathe her allowing Sonja to read or to go back to sleep. She did the laundry every other day during Olivia’s sleep time. It always amazed her how small the baby clothes were. It appeared that the baby girl would be as petite as her mother.

A month after Olivia was born, LaSalle had a job interview. He took the position and negotiated a start time in four months. He felt bad when he returned to NCIS and then put in his resignation, but he agreed with Sonja that that is how life works sometimes. This was his life now. He needed to do what was best for his child.

Sonja was an old hand at the mother thing by the time that LaSalle returned to work. They knew they had done right thing in realizing that he needed to be at home when Sonja got a horrible head cold and was knocked down. LaSalle would often return to find Sonja fast asleep with the baby still on her breast. He took pictures to show her later. They would laugh at them, but it only confirmed what a team they were.

The nanny was a good fit with the family. She had adjusted well to how they household needed to work. Chris wanted to be a hands-on father. Both his mother and Miss Loretta had cautioned him that Olivia would have challenges with Sonja’s comings and goings. She would need to understand that her father was the constant in her life. It would be early in her life that she would become a daddy’s girl, but Christopher would see later in her infancy and through her early toddler years that she would cling to her mother whenever she was in the house.


	9. The Son

Life in the LaSalle household had progressed to where it was time for Olivia to start pre-school part time. Chris was just shocked how much she learned from having a different source of learning in her life. Several of her classmates were Latino and dad soon realized that Spanish words were cropping up in her vocabulary. LaSalle found a young clerk in the office whose mother was a teacher. He gave the young man marksmanship lessons in exchange for his mother working with Olivia with Spanish.

LaSalle was hoping that Sonja would be back for Olivia’s school program and for her own birthday. No one was happier than Chris to have his wife back home. While it was true that he never knew when she would be home, this was a joyful reunion. 

They had always insured that they went out together the first week that she was back in country. Even though it was her birthday celebration she insisted on going to one of his favorite restaurants. LaSalle pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and sat it in front of his wife. She was thrilled to find a pair of white gold earrings in the shape of a heart. She kissed her husband then turned to find her bag.

“I have a gift for you too Country Mouse” she said.

“I don’t think that is how it is done wife” LaSalle responded.

“Humor me” she said with a smile!

LaSalle opened the envelope to find a card. Inside the card was a sonagram.

“Really Sonja?”

“Yes husband. I am hoping that this is your son” she said as she patted her stomach “because this is the last baby I am going to have”.

This time she immediately told her supervisor knowing that she would-be put-on desk duty. She loved leaving the office every day at a reasonable time. Over the next few months, she was given a wide variety of varying projects which made her wonder why she was not privy to this part of the operation sooner.

Sonja had worked with the Legal Attaché’ program personnel on many of her assignments. She hated the one assigned to Germany. He stood out even more because of the teams assigned in France and the ones in northern Africa. No one could ever say that she was stupid even though men still discounted her ability as a law enforcement officer, but he clearly did not like her. Sonja made sure to create a close working relationship with two of the other agents. One was an African American man and the other was a female agent who was of Chinese heritage. 

The ‘brother’ invited Percy and her husband to meet his spouse for drinks. One of the other couples at the engagement was an old spy named Malcom Nance. Sonja explained to her LaSalle afterwards that Nance had made a series of nasty comments about politicians and a TV personality during their time at NCIS. She told Chris that she had seen his name on a report one day and asked who he was. Her boss gave her a short version of his background and added that while he was thought of as an irritant, he had seen files where he had been the only one who had assessed a situation correctly especially when it concerned the Russians. 

A month before her due date, Percy learned that the Division was going to be realigning. Two new professional level positions and two support positions would be added in October at the beginning of the new Federal fiscal year. She was asked if she was interested and jumped at the opportunity to have a CONUS based job in the field of operation that she loved.

Her baby was born one day before his due date. Christopher Elliott LaSalle was just a little smaller than his sister and gave his mother no difficulty with the delivery. They were all surprised to see that he had has father’s blue eyes as well as the broad forehead of many of the males in the LaSalle blood line. They were able to come home one day later.

Initially Olivia was intrigued with the little one, but her fascination soon turned to jealousy as she realized that her brother seemed to always be in their mother’s arms. Once again aunt Kasie rose to the occasion by buying Olivia a doll the afternoon they went to an ice show. The ‘baby doll’ could use a bottle to eat but Olivia decided that she could ‘breast feed’ her baby just like her mother. Chris only took two weeks off with this baby since the nanny was also in the household. Things were exciting as they were memorable. Sonja took the entire six months of her maternity leave this time. She had nearly 170 hours of comp time and saw no need to hold on to it with her new assignment.

Two months after she returned, she moved to the Legal Attaché Program division permanently. Once again, she lucked out. The Division Director retired at the end of the Fiscal Year. Everyone in the division management moved up leaving an office remaining. Sonja got it due to her time in federal service. It certainly was not the best way to force yourself into a new spot, but she secretly did not care. She remembered all the mud and actual shit that she had crawled through the past five years and the shacks that she lived in while undercover at ATF.

Sonja soon became the darling of the unit. She was the only remaining agent with ‘boots on the ground’ experience. She could anticipate ‘possibilities’ quicker than others. Six months into her addition to the unit, the director decided to create a third Bureau and promoted Sonja to lead it. The family certainly appreciate the salary increase. It allowed them a few extra adventures and the ability to put away more money in the college fund.

The months had passed by quickly and the time for the second round of potty training approached. Young Chris struggled. Grandma LaSalle had the remedy down pat. The reward system worked as a great incentive. Sonja was not so sure, but the candy reward was too much for the boy to resist. A year later Chris started day care part time. The LaSalles did not see it as a big deal at how well he talked. They attributed it to the fact that he needed to talk above his sister.

Grandma LaSalle came to share Christmas with the family while the nanny was on her holiday break. Grandma was busy baking and needed aluminum foil. She absent mindedly asked out loud “I wonder where the aluminum foil would be?” Chris went to the pantry and got a box off the shelf. “Here grandma” he said as he handed it to her. Charlotte was shocked. She wrapped the meat and put it into the oven then she called out to Chris. She quizzed him on everything in the kitchen. He could name every item and even called the refrigerator by its correct title.

Charlotte knew she was right before she said anything to Percy and LaSalle. She left a little early before picking up Olivia from preschool and stopped at the discount store. She quickly found what she was looking for and proceeded on her way.

The next day grandma brought out the books that she had purchased for Chris as both children sat down to draw. “Chris can you do this?”. Charlotte watched as her grandson traced every letter perfectly.

“Olivia, can your write your whole name?”

“Sure, I can grandma” and began printing her entire given name.

“How about you Christopher” she asked?

“Oh, he can’t write Grandma” Olivia spoke up.

Charlotte took another tablet from the book bag and wrote Chris on the page.

Chris looked. Picked up a color and wrote all four letters plainly however crooked on the paper.

“I thought so” she exclaimed out loud! Charlotte turned and took a white piece of paper and wrote his entire name on it. Soon his whole name was on the paper a second time. Charlotte replaced the writing books with coloring books and walked into the kitchen to fix a snack for the children.

After the children were in bed for the night, Charlotte took the books into the family room where Chris and Sonja were sitting. “Did you know that your son could write his name?”

“Well momma he is a little you to be writing. Scribbling does not count” Chris answered.

“Well, this time Christopher, I am glad that you are wrong” she said as she hands him the papers from earlier in the afternoon. “He can also sing Do-Ra-Me. I taught him the song this afternoon.

Chris looked at his mother with doubt in his face.

“Sonja, your husband has forgotten that I taught four-year olds in Sunday School for years. I noticed how Olivia talks for him. Cade did the same thing until my mother sent him outside one day to play. My mother quizzed Christopher in front of me. “What is your name? No, your whole name, son. What is your father’s name? Your mother’s? What is your address?” He rattled it off as if it was no big deal.

I bought some books today for the boy. The day care should have caught this. I would suggest that you look for a new one after Christmas. He is not near old enough to be in pre-K, but you will need to present this information to the screener as you are looking.

Sonja knew that there was a pre-school in the adjoining building to her office. Young Chris would soon be her car-pool buddy. It provided a special time of bonding for mother and son. The preschool was able to meet Chris’ education needs and he was reading at age four. Having learned his ABCs allowed him to begin piano lessons.

Young Chris started kindergarten at age five, but he was reading and talking at grade level 2. Keeping the boy busy would be a challenge for everyone through middle school.

Once again, their good friend Kasie had a solution. She incorporated Dr. Palmer and her husband to help mentor him in science and mathematics. They even reached out to their old colleague Dr. Mallard whose knowledge of classical music eclipsed all three of theirs combined.

Sonja thought it amusing how quickly her son took to Dr. Mallard. Dad saw it too and had to admit to his wife that he could be jealous of his son had he not realized what a gift “Ducky” was to young Chris. He would stand out of sight of the two interacting. Unbeknownst to LaSalle, his wife was observing her husband as well.

Later one night Sonja broached the interaction that she had observed. Her confronting the issue invoked him into a quiet conversation. Overwhelmed, LaSalle finally began to speak. “I never had that with my father. Beau LaSalle was stern and kept Cade and I at arm’s length. Yes, he taught us all those ‘manly’ things, but he was always critical if we did not catch on quick enough or if we were physically off target or too slow.

We were so lucky to have momma. She was an excellent mother treating each of us kids as an individual. She tagged along with us to every football game to support Cade and me. She took my sister to dance class for as long as I can remember. She was the one who pushed me to take speech classes knowing it would boost my self-esteem. Honestly, honey, I do not see a way that we could ever repay Dr. Mallard for the time he spends with the children. 

Ducky made sure to invest time with Olivia as well. She was one of the few girls that he knew who could tolerate insects. Their gathering and studying them together began her march to a master’s degree in Medical Entomology. She would spend several years in various African countries before returning to the States to teach at Auburn University.


End file.
